nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl/quotes
A list of quotes from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Captain Falcon *"Show me your moves!" - Taunt Falco Lombardi *"Hands off my prey!" - Taunt *"Don't try me." - Taunt *"You aren't worth the trouble!" - Victory *"Had enough already?" - Victory Fox McCloud *"Here I come!" - Taunt *"Come on!" - Taunt *"This is Fox. Returning to base." - Victory Ike *"Prepare yourself." - Taunt *"You'll get no sympathy from me." - Victory *"I fight for my friends." - Victory Kirby *"Hiiiii" - Taunt Lucario *"The aura is mine." - Victory Marth *"みんな、見ていてくれ!" ("Minna, miteite kure!" which is Japanese for "Everyone, please look at me!"). - Taunt *"今日も生き延びることが出来た。" ("Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita", which translates to "Today I have survived.") - Victory *"今回は僕の勝ちだね。" ("Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne?" which translates to "This time it's my victory, isn't it?") - Victory *"僕は負ける訳には行かないんだ。" ("Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanainda!" which translates to "There's no way I can lose!") - Victory Meta Knight *"COME!" - Taunt *"Fight me!" - Taunt *"Come back when you can put up a fight." - Victory Ness *"Okay." - Taunt Peach *"Sweet." - Taunt *"Oh, did I win?" - Victory Pit *"The fight is on!" - Taunt *"You're not ready yet!" - Taunt *"Godess Palutena, victory is ours!" - Victory *"You can't defeat me!" - Victory Pokémon Trainer *"Good job, Squirtle!" - Victory with Squirtle *"Way to go, Ivysaur!" - Victory with Ivysaur *"You did it, Charizard!" - Victory with Charizard Solid Snake *"Kept you waiting, huh?" - Onscreen Appearence *"Tasty!" - Occasionally after eating food *"Not even close!" - Victory *"This is Snake. I'm done here." - Victory *"Colonel, mission accomplished." - Victory Solid Snake conversations Diddy Kong Solid Snake: "Otacon, there's a chimpanzee here wearing a Nintendo hat." Otacon: "That's Diddy Kong. He's Donkey Kong's partner. Not only is he lightweight, he can use a wide range of weapons as well. He can fly using those barrel jets on his back, and he can shoot nuts with his Peanut Popgun." Solid Snake: "Peanuts? As in the ones in the little shells? Are you serious?" Otacon: "Wait, here's the best part. You see them lying on the ground after he shoots? If you pick up some of those peanuts, they'll restore your health a little." Solid Snake: "Hmm. Edible ammunition, huh... Times sure have changed." Donkey Kong Solid Snake: "Otacon, there's a gorilla wearing a tie here. He's huge." Otacon: "That's Donkey Kong. As you can tell, he's got strength to spare. He may be king of the jungle, but he lives in a house just like you or me. And he seems pretty smart--well, for an ape, anyway. The Donkey Kong who fought that epic battle with Mario was this guy's grandfather." Solid Snake: "That was a long time ago. What about this Donkey Kong? Does he get along with Mario?" Otacon: "Nope, they're still at it. Seems like they're always competing in something--kart racing, sports, you name it." Solid Snake: "A chip off the old block..." Kirby Otacon "Snake! Watch out!" Solid Snake "For what? That pink marshmallow?" Otacon "That's Kirby, also known as "Kirby from Dream Land." He's from another planet--in other words, an extraterrestrial. He's got a powerful stomach that lets him swallow and digest anything. And he also has a "Copy Ability" that allows him to mimic opponents, steal their moves, and use those moves against them. On top of that, he has the power to fly around the stage, so once he's got you in his sights, there's no place to run." Solid Snake "...Huh? Yeah, got it. I'll... keep an eye out." Luigi Solid Snake: "That guy with the mustache..." Colonel: "Ha. You mean the "King of Second Bananas"?" Solid Snake: "Hey, that's Luigi! Show him a little respect!" Colonel: "Look at that pale skin. He's been living in his brother's shadow for too long." Solid Snake: "That's a low blow, Colonel!" Colonel: "Face it, Snake! Once a kid brother, always a kid brother!" Solid Snake: "Colonel, what's gotten into you?!" Colonel: "La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo." Solid Snake: "Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel!! COLONEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario Colonel: "Snake, you know who that is?" Solid Snake: "You're kidding, right? It's Mario." Colonel: "Mario made his first appearance in 1981, and since then, he's become a worldwide phenomenon. There's probably not a single person who doesn't know Mario. He's that famous." Solid Snake: "Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle, huh." Colonel: "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake. Now get out there and show him what you're made of. No regrets." Solid Snake: "Got it." Peach Solid Snake: "Mei Ling, tell me what you know about Peach." Mei Ling: "Princess Peach is the beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She's been kidnapped numerous times by Bowser." Solid Snake: "Sounds pretty serious..." Mei Ling: "Yes, but every time it happens, Mario ends up saving her. Sure, he may not look like your ideal "knight in shining armor." A little on the short side, I'd say... But still, don't you think it's romantic? I mean, to have a guy who's always there for you?" Solid Snake: "If he was smart, he'd tell her to stop getting kidnapped." Mei Ling: "...You don't get a lot of dates, do you, Snake?" Pit Solid Snake: "Otacon, there's a kid with wings out here. Is he a mutant? Or is he just into costumes?" Otacon "That's Pit, Snake. Pit is an angel from Angel Land. He's the captain of Palutena's Army." Solid Snake "Angels. Give me a break!" Otacon " I dunno, maybe he's from a different species. But those wings on his back and those mysterious weapons he has are the real deal. He may look young, but he's a veteran warrior. Watch yourself. He used to be a weakling, but countless trials over the years have toughened him up." Solid Snake "And by trials, you mean, "Game Overs"?" Otacon "Yeah, you should know all about that." Samus Aran Solid Snake: "Hey, Otacon. I got a woman here in a Power Suit..." Otacon: "Huh? How'd you know she was a woman? Yeah, that'd be Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. Her Arm Cannon packs quite a wallop. If you get hit with a charged shot from that thing, you can kiss your butt good-bye." Solid Snake: "Sounds like my kind of woman..." Otacon: "Yeah, well, just don't get too close, Snake. Samus is deadly. After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts. She's been places and seen things that you and me can't even begin to imagine." Solid Snake: "But underneath that cold, metal exterior beats the heart of a woman..." Zero Suit Samus Solid Snake: "Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off!" Mei Ling: "That's just her in her zero suit, Snake." Solid Snake: "Without that bulky power suit, she's gotten alot more agile. You know, I bet if I took of all this heavy gear, I could catch her..." Mei Ling: "Um, yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could keep up. Just look at her." Solid Snake: "...Her loss." Sonic the Hedgehog *"You're too slow!" - Taunt *"C'mon, step it up!" - Taunt *"Too easy! Piece of cake!" - Victory *"Sonic's the name, speed is my game!" - Victory *"Hey, we should do this again sometime!" - Victory Wolf O'Donnell *"What’s the matter...scared?" - Taunt *"Weaklings, the bunch of you!" - Victory *"I will be the one to... take you down." - Victory Zero Suit Samus *"Try me." - Taunt *"Is that all?" - Taunt *"Be still." - Victory Category: Quotes